Unforeseen Events
by lolliipxps
Summary: Imagine a time where instead of erasing Yuki's memory, Juri told Kaname to take Yuki and run. What would happen if they did. Would they be safe?
1. Prologue

"I smell blood, so much blood," A young Yuki cries out as she held onto Kaname tightly, burying her head in his chest.

"It's alright Yuki, I'm here," Kaname replied soothingly as he rubbed the young vampire's back, "I think I've enjoyed these times but I promise you, that someday I will create a place where you don't have to be scared anymore… You'll be safe.

Yuki calmed down slightly but the smell of the blood was too strong. She knew that it was her parents blood but what was going on? Why weren't they coming back.

Suddenly the door to room opened and Kaname looked up to see Juri there, smiling sadly at the two. He knew right off the bat that it had something to do with Rido. This wouldn't be happening if he had just gotten rid of Rido while he had the chance.

"Mother!" Yuki shouted as he got out of Kaname's arms and ran towards her mother. She wrapped her arms tightly around her, laying her head against her belly. "What's going on? Where's father? Why do I smell blood…? I'm so scared."

Kaname stood up and looked down in shame before saying, "I'm sorry, I should have taken care of Rido, it's all my fault."

Juri didn't say a single thing. In fact, she didn't really do anything for a moment but she did eventually move forward and kiss Kaname's cheek.

"Please take Yuki and get out of here," She whispered softly before backing away, once more smiling sadly, "Leave and never look back. Haruka and I will take care of Rido… Take her and live a peaceful life away from here."

Juri now knelt so that she was eye level with Yuki and ran a hand through her beloved daughter's hair.

"I'll no longer be able to stay with you, Yuki," Juri said sadly, "But I want you to promise to be good and take care of your brother… I'm sorry but this has to be done."

Juri slowly stood up and gestured for Kaname to hold onto Yuki, in which he did not hesitate to do. She then turned around and opened the door, though she took a second to look over her shoulder and whispered a soft, "Remember that we've always loved you, both of you."

With that she was already gone and Yuki was struggling to get out of Kaname's arms but he just wouldn't budge. She was now screaming for her mother to come back but she was already gone. Kaname didn't really want to make her fall asleep but it seemed that he would have to at this rate. Yes, he didn't want to leave them but he had to take Yuki somewhere safe, he had to survive to take care of her.

With much hesitancy, Kaname put one hand on her head and a purple bubble formed. Within seconds the young pureblood was unconscious in his arms, so he held her bridal style and snuck out of the house. He did look back for a second before saying his goodbyes. There was no way of knowing where they would go but no matter what, he was going to make the world better for his betrothed.

 **|I had this inspiration for a one shot, however, if anyone wants me to continue you can voice your opinion.|**


	2. A Safe Haven

_**A Safe Haven**_

Ten years had passed since that faithful day. The day Juri and Haruka had sacrificed themselves so that Yuki and Kaname could be free. Kaname never really said anything but despite understanding their actions, their death still affected him but now they lived a peaceful life. It may have taken some time but with the help of Kaien Cross, he'd finally created that safe place where Yuki was happy and didn't have to be so scared.

Yuki was old enough now to know why her parents had done what they did, something she wouldn't have quite understood long ago. Kaname told her that she had an uncle named Rido who had come for her, well more accurately for her blood. He'd already killed one of her siblings before and her parents just wanted protect her…

They now resided in Cross Academy, a place where humans and vampires co-existed. Of course, the existence of vampires was concealed to keep the peace, or so that's what Yuki thought about it. The academy was separated into two class, the day class and the night class. The day time was the day classes time to attend classes and do everything they needed done. Somewhere in the afternoon that was when the doors would open for the night class so they could go attend their own classes during the night time.

The only thing that kept the fangirls/fanboys from bouncing all over them was the guardian, a boy named Zero. Yuki had met him a couple times before but only because Cross introduced him but it was obvious the boy didn't want to be there. She'd seen her fair share of vampire hunters so, it wasn't too hard for her to spot one. The way he glared at her, Kaname, and all the other vampires was proof enough.

Yuki was sure that underneath that whole act was a decent guy and from what she could tell, Zero had been through a lot. She could tell by the smell that radiated off him that he was a vampire but he wasn't pureblood. Why he hadn't lapsed into a level E was beyond her. Despite not really knowing him, she was a caring person and she was glad that he had somehow been able to control it. Kaname obviously didn't feel the same way.

As they were passing the crowd of students Yuki couldn't help but smile at wave at Zero, whom seemed caught off guard a bit by her actions before he waved back. Kaname saw this and wrapped an arm around her as if he were trying to protect her from some invisible threat. He really was a bit over protective at times.

"Kaname onii-sama, why don't you like Zero-Kun?" Yuki asked her lover, looking up at him questioningly, "He seems like a nice person."

Kaname stared down at her and shook his head before responding, "I don't like the way he looks at you besides I don't trust him. He's a vampire hunter and it's obvious he'd rather kill us than protect us."

Yuki was thankful that she still had Kaname but she could take care of herself if it came to that kind of situation. Yet, Kaname felt like he had to protect her and take care of her all the time. She supposed that was an admirable trait.

She smiled up and chuckled, "You worry far too much onii-sama, I can take care of myself. Who knows Kaien Cross has influenced him enough." She rested her head against him. "Honestly, you can be so silly sometimes."

"Yuki…" Kaname said softly as he brought his other hand to brush her hair, "I can't help but worry."

"Hey, would you too love birds just be quiet so we can just get to the dorms already? You're being way too slow," Aido complained from in front of them, "You don't want them to jump all over you, do you?"

Kaname shoots a glare at Aido but Yuki nudges him forward with a bright smile. "C'mon Onii-sama, Aido is just too impatient, just ignore him, okay?"

The older pureblood smiles down at his lover and nods. No matter what kind of emotion he was feeling, Yuki was always the one to make him feel calm. If she wasn't around he wouldn't be so nice, most likely…

 _ **During the night time**_

Zero hated the fact that he had to spend all his nights guarding the very vampires he always felt the urge to kill. He was a vampire hunter, he was supposed to kill vampires not help them. The only reason he was doing this because Cross asked him to do so. Zero owed him his life because if hadn't been taken in, who knows what would have happened.

While he was out patrolling, he spent some time staring up a certain window of the moon dorm. The same window he as stared at every night. That window was to Yuki Kuran's room, of course. He always made sure not to get caught though, since Kaname was almost always around her.

It honestly surprised him, though. The fact that he, a person who is supposed hate vampires, has attraction towards Yuki was confusing. Maybe it was because she was so nice to him, even if her lover didn't approve of it. She was the only vampire he couldn't find himself hating.

"Yuki Kuran, why do you have to be so… you, "Zero muttered to himself before looking away as soon Kaname Kuran was in sight, staring down at him. The guardian quickly turned around and walked away from said window.

 **|This may not be that great but since I get a some reviews, I've decided to see how long I can take this fanfic. I don't actually write this kind of stuff very often. So let me know what you think. Thank you all so much for reading. :D|**


	3. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

Zero thought it was going to be another one of those boring nights of patrol because honestly, things rarely ever happened. So, why on earth did the headmaster assign him to do this job in the first place? If he had the choice, instead of protecting these damn vampires, he would kill them.

He was about to head back to the sun dorms until he detected a new sound coming from somewhere by the moon dorms and by pure instinct, he ran towards the where the noise was coming from.

Once he got there he could see two of the day students two of the night students. Zero could practically smell the trouble that was going on here. This wasn't the first time these two particular night students were caught with day students.

In all fairness, part of it was those day student's fault. They were perfectly aware of the fact that they were not allowed here. Why did they always have to be idiots? Then again, they didn't know what mess they would get themselves in.

"You did come here to help us, right? We're so hungry," Aido said as he took a few steps towards on the girls, "We're so hungry. We haven't had a good meal in a very long time, right Akatsuki?"

Akatsuki didn't say anything in response as he instead focused his attention on Zero, who was glaring right at them. He sighed before speaking up, "Oi, Hanabusa, look who is here to spoil the party."

Aido automatically turned his attention to Zero, glaring right back at him. Damn that vampire hunter. Why did he always have to be around when were in a situation like this? He turned and took a single step towards Zero.

"Forget those girls, maybe we should take care of this level E before he becomes too much of a problem while we have the chance," Aido smirked as he moved closer to Zero, "You're just always so damn annoying…"

Zero merely shook his head at the two males before responding, "I wouldn't if I were you. I could kill you in an instant with my gun, so I would be very careful before you do something you might regret."

Next thing Zero knew there was a trail of ice headed his way and jumped back as quick as he could, pulling out his gun the moment he had the chance and aimed it right at Aido. Of course, when he tried to shoot Aido, he too moved out of the way and merely stuck out his tongue. He was so childish.

Akatsuki was about to join in until a new face showed up, one that put the fight to screeching halt. Standing before them was none other than Yuki Kuran and judging by her face, she seemed rather annoyed.

"Aido-senpai, kain-senpai, what do you think you are doing?" Yuki asked as she stood in the middle of the two and Zero, perfectly aware that Zero wouldn't dare pull that trigger. "You know the rules around here. We can't feed on public grounds and we most certainly can't start fights. What if Kaname found out?"

"L-Lady Kuran, what are you doing out of the dorm," Aido stuttered, shuttering at the thought of what Kaname might do. Thank god it was Yuki who found them… "W-We're sorry, let's go, Akatsuki…"

Akatsuki simply rolled his eyes before turning to walk away. Aido soon did the same thing, following his cousin before they disappeared out of sight. Once they were gone Yuki turned around and smiled at Zero and the two girls that had apparently never left.

The first thing she did was walk over to the two day students and stood right in front of them and saying, "You two need to get back to the dorms but before you go, I'm afraid you can't be allowed to remember what happened today."

With that, she placed each of her hands on their heads and a purple ball surrounded her hands. Within moments, the two girls were unconscious on the ground. Now she that that was taken care of, she turned her attention back to Zero.

"Sorry about that whole mess, those two can be a bit of a handful," Yuki chuckled awkwardly as she rubbed the nape of her neck, "I'll make sure to keep them in check. Speaking of, are you okay? I hope Aido didn't hurt you!"

To say that Zero was surprised would be a massive understatement. He honestly didn't expect her to come out and interfere. If anything, he would have expected Kaname, who was probably aware that Yuki was gone already.

"Uh, no worries, Aido-senpai didn't even manage to touch me but next time, tells those two idiots not to pull that stunt again or I will hurt them," Zero said seriously as he clenched his fists before calming down, "Say, why are you being so nice to me? All the others certainly aren't."

Yuki chuckled once more, "Trust me, they are all very nice, they just aren't a big fan of vampire hunters is all and they feel threatened by you. That and they aren't too keen on the idea of you being the guardian but I don't mind." She said with a smile, "Kaname doesn't like that I am so nice to you but someone has to be nice to you. After all, it seems like you need a friend."

"It's not like I want to do this gig either, I'm only doing what Cross wants," Zero muttered and shook his head at her (being stubborn and all), "That's where you are wrong, people like me don't need friends. I sure as hell don't want to be friends with a vampire."

Yuki wasn't stupid, she could see past his act. It would seem that she could see through just about anyone, not just Kaname. Everyone needed a friend, even someone like Zero, who honestly just seemed lonely.

"Everyone needs a friend, Zero-Kun, even you," She replied but before she could say anything else, she was interrupted by Kaname, whom just arrived and looked rather agitated.

Kaname had been out of the room while Yuki had apparently taken off. When he'd found out that she was gone, he a bit irritated and then that was when Kain and Aido had suddenly returned. They looked rather annoyed themselves. When he had questioned them, they told him that Yuki stopped them from feasting (they would pay for that later) and hadn't come back yet. That worried him, a lot.

So, the older vampire decided to go out and look for her and was completely unhappy when he did locate her. She wasn't alone either, no, Zero was there to… Holding a gun, too. Of course, since he hadn't been there, he misunderstood things and thought he had that gun out to shoot her. Kaname quickly made his way over, standing right in front of her.

"Yuki, leave right now so I can take care of this pest," Kaname growled and glared maliciously at the vampire hunter, "What the hell do you think you are doing with that gun?"

Zero glared right back at Kaname, gripping his gun tightly as if ready to shoot. He didn't want to use this but if he had to, he would.

"Shut up you damn vampire, this wasn't for Yuki," Zero growled at Kaname and pointed the gun up at him before automatically brought it back down when Yuki stepped in front of Kaname as if to protect him.

"Both of you stop right now, I will not condone this fight," Yuki declared loudly before sighing and turning to face Kaname, "Zero-kun only had that out in self-defense against Aido and Akatsuki and I am capable of taking care of myself. Zero-kun, I suggest you leave right now before anything else happens."

Zero finds it hard to resist the temptation to shoot Kaname but he managed to do so. He muttered something under his breath before turning around and leaving. _Why does Yuki care so much anyway…A vampire shouldn't care about someone like me? Kaname is very lucky…_

Finally, with Zero gone, Kaname looks down at Yuki with worry and looking for any potential wounds. If that level E hurt her, he would kill him in an instant.

"Yuki… Are you okay," Kaname asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Did he hurt you? I'm sorry, you just disappeared and got worried and then I come here to find that gun…."

"Trust me, Kaname, he didn't do anything to me, I wouldn't have let him do anything if he tried," Yuki explained and rested her head against Kaname's chest, "I'm sorry I disappeared but I heard the fight and someone needed to take care of it. Now, stop worrying, why don't you?"

No matter what Yuki wanted, there was no way Kaname would just stop worrying. There was also that and the fact that not only did he hate Zero, he hated how looked at Yuki. He didn't trust that man, especially when it came to Yuki. Whether he would shoot her or try to steal him from him, both could be likely. He would have to make sure to watch him more from now on and to make sure he didn't get anywhere close to _his_ Yuki.

"Yuki..." That was all the older vampire could get in before his betrothed interrupted him.

"Don't Yuki me, Kaname onii-sama," Yuki huffed before pulling away and nudging his arm, "Now let's get going before anyone else starts to worry, okay?"

Kaname couldn't help but smile at his lover and nodded. That's right, not matter what, she was _his_ and would never belong to anyone else but him. Of course, on their way back to their room, he couldn't help but notice Zero looking at them afar and he simply glared before turning away as they disappeared.

 **|Okay, so I got some ideas for the this chapter so I actually managed to get it all typed up. Sorry if It's not the best but yeah. I really do want to thank those of you who are reading this and liking it. It really does make me feel happy that my ideas are good enough for people to like!**

 **Also to Lady of the Fates: I was never actually that big into the ship at first (since I usually don't ship any incest) but I do feel a connection. The funny thing is that the other day I was looking for some fics but wasn't finding much of any at all!|**


End file.
